Torm
Torm (pronounced: /ˈtɔːrm/ TORM112) known as The True and The Divine Leader, is the god whose portfolio consists of duty, loyalty, righteousness, selflessness, and courage. Divine Realm Torm's divine realm is called Chronias, which is located at the top, and final level of the realm of Celestia. Personality Torm is the leader of the realm Celestia, as appointed by Isana. His avatar is seen as his mortal male human wearing shining gold armor with a silvery cape. Torm, though the leader of such a large realm, never hesitates to help those that are in need. Torm has many similarities to his brother, Helm, they both despise deities whose plots threaten the people and stability of Khilaria; however, one notable difference is Torm's constant awareness and following of the law. This has caused strong held ideological differences between the clergy of both Torm and Helm, but the deities themselves remain close allies. History Many scholars believed that the mortal Torm lived in a nation on the continent of Orsandia with his brother, Helm. During the Primordial War, Torm, once a mortal human directly serving Isana, became a demigod. Torm, joining forces with his brother Helm, was able to fight back the Primordials in time for Isana to arrive and seal them away. However, both Helm and Torm died during these events. After the creation of the Divine Passage, Isana resurrected Torm and Helm simultaneously. Helm became the eternal guard of the Divine Passage while Torm was invited to the realm of Celestia. Upon arrival, Torm found many deities had already settled here after the Arcanus Burst disintegrated each of them. traversed to the top layer of the realm, Chronias. Torm gained considerable attention and praise during the Time of Troubles, when his faithful helped keep one of the missing Tablets of Fate safe, and his own avatar battled and completely destroyed the avatar of Bane outside Tantras on Eleasis 13, seemingly killing the god who had already been weakened by Mystra and her servant Elminster.217 Torm knew he did not have enough power to defeat Bane, so he chose to absorb the souls of his worshipers in Tantras knowing that they would be instantly killed. The transferring of souls was done voluntarily and took thousands of lives, but Torm chose to spare children aged 14 and below. These individuals became known as the Martyr's Progeny.2 Torm died in that battle, but because of his loyalty to his portfolio, Lord Ao resurrected Torm shortly after the end of the Time of Troubles18 and Tyr raised him to the status of lesser deity.2 In 1384 DR, the dark god Cyric manipulated Tyr to battle Helm, god of guardians, over a misunderstanding. Tyr won, and Helm died.19 This divided the Triad, as Ilmater chose to leave their shared plane, the House of the Triad, to live with the goddess Sune in Brightwater.20 Crushed by grief and shame, Tyr abdicated his godhood and granted Torm all his deific power. Tyr counseled all of his followers to offer their allegiance to Torm.1921 In 1385 DR, after the Spellplague had wreaked havoc in the planes, a group of demons led by the balor lord Axithar invaded the House of the Triad, and when Tyr and Torm send calls for help, the dragon god Bahamut answered by sending his legions to aid in destroying the demons.22 However, Tyr died while defending the celestial planes during the ensuing battle.193 Afterwards, Torm became the chief deity of the Triad and promoted Bahamut to the same position he once occupied while serving Tyr, and Ilmater joined his fellow god once again.8 The three gods moved to the plane of Celestia6 and re-purposed the role of the Triad in the Realms.8 Relationships Torm owed great fealty to Isana, seeing her as his spiritual mother. He was also a staunch ally of Helm. Torm had a friendship with Helm prior to the latter's death in 1384 DR, though the two deities' priesthoods were cold to one another. It was well known that he and the Red Knight were fond of one another, but whether the two were friends or lovers was something the duo kept to themselves. Torm was also good friends with Lathander and Amaunator, the latter even earning great respect from the Loyal Fury. Torm was also a comrade of the dragon god Bahamut, who was also a servant deity to him, much like a knight.8 Both gods had battled side-by-side against evil gods and devils on many occasions. Torm had many enemies amongst the foul deities, chief among them Bane and Shar. He hold especial enmity for Cyric, as he saw the dark god had greatly damaged Tyr. The Triad Torm was one of the three deities of similar interests known as the Triad, along with Ilmater and Tyr. It was often said by common-folk that Torm was the weakest of the three in his subservient role, but the role he played was of true importance: he acted as the nexus that held the three together. Torm tempered Tyr's zeal for justice with his gifts of mercy and humility. After the death of Tyr, Torm became the new leader of the Triad when he took the seat of the master of Celestia. In this "new" Triad, Bahamut took the role of the god of justice in place of Tyr, while Ilmater became the god of mercy, and Torm the god of law, acting as a point of balance between the other two gods. Worshipers Torm's worshipers consisted of those who favored the causes of both good and law. Righteousness, honesty, loyalty and truth were their primary pursuits. Festivals Tormites and Helmites celebrate the festivals known as the Divine Death and the True Resurrection to celebrate both Torm and Helm's sacrifice during the Primordial War and their continued service after Isana resurrected each of them. Orders ; Realm's Hands Realm's Hands is lead by Haven, the former head priest of the Cathedral to Helm and the current head priest of the Temple of Helm within Dragos. Members of this order worshiped Torm, Helm, and Bahamut. The primary purpose of this order was to destroy evil, protect the innocent, and provide justice to the general populace. Members of this sect practiced mercy, yet learned how to battle ruthlessly when needed. Unfortunately, some would use these tactics to do things that some would consider questionable. The Realm's Hands attracted altruists, outcasts, and people seeking redemption for their evil acts. Temples Temple of Torm - Dragos Dragos holds one of the largest Temples dedicated to Torm's worship. Dogma